1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to an electrical connector cord. More specifically, the present invention relates to a simplified bicycle electrical connector cord, which connects three electrical bicycle devices in an unobtrusive manner.
2. Background Information
Bicycling is becoming an increasingly more popular form of recreation as well as a means of transportation. Moreover, bicycling has also become a very popular competitive sport for both amateurs and professionals. Whether the bicycle is used for recreation, transportation or competition, the bicycle industry is constantly improving the various components of the bicycle. Specifically, manufacturers of bicycle components have been continually improving performance, reliability and appearance of the various components.
Recently, bicycles have been provided with electronically controlled components. These electronic components include a rear multi-stage sprocket assembly with a motorized rear derailleur and a front multi-stage sprocket assembly with a motorized front derailleur. Additionally, many bicycles include suspension assemblies for off-road type riding. These suspension assemblies can also be electronically controlled. Many bicycles utilize a cycle computer with one or more sensors to monitor various operations of the bicycle, such as speed, cadence, riding time and gear position.
The cycle computer is also often coupled to other components that are electrically controlled or operated, such as the front derailleur, rear derailleur or suspension assemblies. In this type of an arrangement, electrical wires or cords are utilized to transmit the electrical current to and from the various components and sensors. These electrical wires or cords are often connected to the components and/or sensors by electrical connectors. These electrical wires and connectors are often attached to the bicycle frame without regard to the appearance of the bicycle.
Since the bicycle is typically utilized outdoors, the electrical connections of the electrical connectors are exposed to a variety of weather conditions. The electrical connections can often be contaminated so as to degrade performance of the operation of the electrically control component. If the electrical connections get too dirty, the bicycle components and/or sensors may not operate properly. Since the electrical connections are exposed to adverse weather conditions, it is important that the electrical connectors provide a good solid connection so that they can operate even though they may become slightly contaminated.
Additionally, in certain riding conditions such as off-road type riding, the cyclist often encounters obstructions such as bushes or tree limbs. Sometimes, these obstructions can catch the electrical wires or cords and affect performance of the electrical components and/or sensors. Additionally, in some situations, other obstructions such as clothing, bicycle lock cables or tools can catch on the electrical wires or cords. Furthermore, since these wires or cords and connectors are often attached to the bicycle without regard to their appearance, the bicycle can have an unattractive look.
In view of the above, there exists a need for an electrical connector cord which overcomes the above mentioned problems in the prior art. This invention addresses this need in the prior art as well as other needs, which will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure.
One object of the present invention is to provide an electrical connector cord with a simplified structure.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an electrical connector cord that provides improved durability and waterproofing.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an electrical connector cord, which is relatively simple and inexpensive to manufacture and assemble.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide an electrical connector cord, which contributes to a clean, attractive appearance for the bicycle.
The foregoing objects can basically be attained by providing bicycle electrical connector cord comprising a first electrical connector, a primary cable, a second electrical connector, a secondary cable and an electrical device. The first electrical connector has a first connector body with a plurality of first electrical contacts. The primary cable includes a first electrical conducting member electrically coupled to one of the first electrical contacts and a second electrical conducting member electrically coupled to one of the first electrical contacts. The second electrical connector has a second connector body with at least one second electrical contact electrically coupled to the first electrical conducting member. The secondary cable extends from the second electrical connector and includes a third electrical conducting member electrically coupled to the second electrical conducting member. The electrical device is electrically coupled to the third electrical conducting member.
The foregoing objects can also basically be attained by providing a method of attaching a bicycle electrical connector cord to a bicycle. The method includes attaching a first electrical connector to a bicycle display unit on the bicycle with a first end of primary cable extending from the first electrical connector. The method also includes attaching a second electrical connector to a first electrical device on a non-forwardly facing portion of the bicycle with a second end of the primary cable extending from the second electrical connector. The method further includes attaching a secondary cable to a non-forwardly facing portion of the bicycle with a first end of the secondary cable being coupled to the second electrical connector. The method still further includes attaching a second electrical device to a non-forwardly facing portion of the bicycle with a second end of the secondary cable being electrically coupled to the electrical device.
These and other objects, features, aspects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from the following detailed description, which, taken in conjunction with the annexed drawings, discloses a preferred embodiment of the present invention.